


I See a Young Man that is Loyal

by CandyassGoth



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry Hart, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Frottage, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, I Don't Even Know, In Public, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, Public Orgasm, Rough Kissing, Stranger Sex, Sub Eggsy, Surprise hook up, They're both sluts, Wall Sex, slight puppy play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy loses JB from the flats and places an ad up on Gumtree with a promised reward to try find him. A few days later he receives a text from a man who found JB. </p><p>JB is reunited with his master, and Eggsy might have just found his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See a Young Man that is Loyal

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started at work, as usual. I was on Gumtree, looking at all the pets because I just do that (read: I stalk and buy ppls pets and bankrupt myself building an ark…), and I thought, what if Eggsy and Harry met on Gumtree? Then it was weird, it’s not a hook up site lol. Okay so, why would either of them go there? I couldn’t think of an excuse for Harry that didn’t have to do with undercover agent business, but I managed to get one for Eggsy: losing JB and putting up a post. Of course though, my first instinct was for Eggsy to advertise for _thug twink looking for rich af daddy_
> 
> JB thought that ridiculous. Gumtree would delete that so fast.
> 
> Harry and Eggsy are both complete sluts here. Compensating for all the slow burn in Matters of the Hart ugh
> 
>  
> 
> _I apologise for errors_

** I See a Young Man that is Loyal **

 

For the last two days Eggsy had been frantic like never before. Except maybe when he almost lost Daisy in a store, but it didn’t make him feel in the slightest prepared to handle losing JB.

First he searched the estate, banging on each and every door in case some arsehole stole JB as a cruel joke, some kind of come back. He wasn’t the quietest person on the block, a real riot when he wanted to be, so he didn’t put it past his competition to kidnap his soft spot. Maybe he just ought to be glad it wasn’t Daisy, but at least with her he’d have his mum and Dean as back up. He was alone on this one. 

After accepting JB wasn’t near, he took to the streets, as per usual. And as usual, Dean was to blame. Eggsy had preached and pleaded about not leaving the front door open, but Dean could be deaf for all he knew, and now JB had run off. He was just out of his puppy stage, he wouldn’t survive out on the streets. Between the weather, the traffic, and people, he was likely to die. Eggsy personally knew the mercy from those three elements were next to none.

He searched the entire day and half of the night before trudging home, wiping away his tears, feet burning and skin burnt from the cold. His mum had sat up for him, and met him with a hug that said _these things happen_ , and gave him his dinner that he couldn’t bear to eat.

He slept fitfully, rubbing his face into his damp pillow to keep from crying, a hole where his chest used to be. 

As soon as the sun was up so was Eggsy. He slipped out, shoving a dry piece of bread in his mouth so he could, at the very least, have the energy to keep searching. It would do JB no good if he couldn’t keep on his feet.

But his searching was for naught, and he crawled to Jamal’s house to panic quietly in a favoured corner of his friend’s messy room.

“You’ll find him, Eggsy. Dogs can get lost for weeks.”

“He’s just a baby.”

“A big baby now. But he’s _your_ baby. He’s a tough bugger, like you.”

Eggsy _thunk_ ed his head against the wall, foot bouncing. 

“I just wish I knew what was happening to him. If he’s dead, or suffering, or if someone found him...”

Jamal clicked his fingers animatedly. 

“Oi, wait! Wait, wait—” he dived for his phone, then slumped down besides Eggsy against the wall. “D’you got a picture of him?”

“JB?”

“Yeah, send it to me.”

“Why? You got everyone around here on speed dial?”

“No, but there’s this place my mum goes on when she’s looking for furniture. They got all kinds’a stuff. You can sell your stuff, or buy from someone else. Lots’a people go there. We can put an ad up for JB, like with a reward or something.”

“...Jamal,” Eggsy grabbed his face and kissed him, “You’re a fucking genius!”

Jamal wiped his face clean of Eggsy’s spit and tears with an honoured nod.

 

  
_MISSING BULLDOG. URGENT. REWARD 100 QUID. CALL IMMEDIATELY IF YOU FOUND HIM._

 

It seemed like a bit of a long shot, but it was better than nothing at all. Eggsy left his name and number, and JB’s name, a few details about him and his collar, praying some little girl found JB and took him home to their own mum who would come across JB’s picture online. He’d feel bad later for lying about the reward money, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Jamal’s mum fed Eggsy up before he left, taking another long walk around the neighbourhood.

He returned home hours later, soul as empty as his hands. 

 

Two days later he received a text.

_I’ve found your dog JB._

Eggsy might not have let himself believe it, if not for the picture that came with it.

 

 

_Where would you like to meet?_

 

Eggsy had never before met up so fast with a stranger he met online. It was the very same afternoon. He trotted excitedly on his way to the pub corner they decided on, assumingly a halfway point between their homes. It could’ve been two town’s over, Eggsy would’ve jacked Rottie’s car (again) and driven his way there.

It was just such a relief, a huge weight of his shoulders, and he looked at the bright sky in thanks. JB had been safe, he’d been found and he was alive and apparently uninjured and surely fed by the nice man that found him. A man Eggsy hadn’t bothered to ask for his name, all he could think of setting eyes on his baby and confirming the validation of his relief. 

He rounded the last corner and jogged past the pub, already filling with men, and spotted someone standing at the corner, a metal cage at his feet with a blanket over it.

“Hey! Are you—?”

The man, matured and bespectacled, dressed smartly in a suit, pushed off the brick wall and smiled. “JB’s?”

“Yes! Thank God!” Eggsy dropped to the ground and flipped up the blanket, and sighed at JB. The dog barked at him, tail wagging and looking quite all right. The lingering weight from Eggsy’s shoulder crumbled and fell away, the ice inside his belly melting away as warm returned to him.

“Oh, thank God. I’m so sorry, JB. I didn’t mean to lose you. I was worried outta my mind…” Eggsy prattled on breathlessly as he rubbed JB’s head through the bars. He looked up with a wide smile, shuffling to his feet after closing the blanket and adjusted his clothes. It was cold on the corner, and he turned his collar up. 

“Where’d you find him?” he asked, blinking away the very thought of letting his tears out.

“Harry Hart.” The man extended his hand, and Eggsy shook it with a fierce blush.

“Sorry. Eggsy. Nice to meetcha.”

Harry smiled, hair neat and face clean, smelling faintly of some cologne. A posh bloke. His handshake was firm.

“I found him outside my front door. I waited with him for a while, thought maybe the owner would come around. Some dogs tend to wander off without a second’s warning. Then I brought him inside and gave him a bite to eat. I was about to put an ad up when I instead found yours.”

“Fucking lucky then. Didja hear that, JB? I’m getting a tracker or something for you…”

“You really should. It’s extremely helpful.” Harry said, watching as Eggsy beamed at the cage between them. “...I’m glad I could help.”

Eggsy quickly sobered, turning back up at Harry as a flush of awkwardness passed through him. 

“Yeah, um…” he shifted foot to foot, wondering how heavy the cage was, and if he could outrun this man. He had to be what, fifty or so? What would he need money for anyway? 

“Look, I’mma be straight with you. I don’t have any money. I’m sorry. I just really, really needed to find him. I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t eat. I must’ve run these streets a hundred times. I’m sorry.”

Harry raised his brows in surprise, but said nothing.

Eggsy fidgeted awkwardly, waiting for a response until his face was hotter than the time he got caught with porn on his phone. The man stared at him, hands in his pockets, which were probably deep, if his suit said anything. Eggsy glanced at their feet, trying to escape his indecipherable gaze for a moment, waiting for a barking, and frowned at black Oxfords before peeking back up with a useless shrug. 

“...But, I can—I er—what do you want? I can shine your shoes? Take out the trash? Clean your house? Give you a kiss? I dunno... I can pay you off for a while…—”

“All right.”

Eggsy paused. “All right what?”

“I’ll take a kiss.”

Eggsy stared, then looked both ways down the street, then back at Harry for a moment, a smile creeping its way onto his face. Did this man just make a pass at him? Holy shit.

“…Just a kiss?”

The man smiled a mischievous smile, giving life to the one fighting for ground on Eggsy’s face.

“I can’t very well request more, can I?” he asked cheekily.

Eggsy kept staring. Something subtle but bold passed between them that made Eggsy falter uncharacteristically as something salacious bubbled in his gut. 

“Can I?” Harry repeated.

“No. I mean, what?”

Harry gestured between them. “Keep the cage.”

“You—you sure? That’s gotta have cost a bit.”

“Not quite. It’s an old one I had around the house.”

“You had dogs?”

“I had one. He passed on.”

“Sorry.” Eggsy offered a smile, fingers fiddling in his jean pockets as he tried to make out what Harry was thinking. Harry accepted with a small smile of his own, and looked down and gave JB a fond look.

That made Eggsy’s choice for him. And it said something dangerous about how little persuasion it took. This had to be a new low for him.

“Look, really, thanks for returning him. And for taking care of him in the first place. That was a really nice thing. Someone else would’a just… So if you want a kiss, you can have it. You can have a dozen.”

Harry didn’t reply at first, looking at him with a tilt of his head as if _examining_ him. Eggsy lifted his chin smugly, knowing he made for an attractive picture from that angle, as little tingles of anticipation swarmed through him.

“You’re a good boy for trying so hard to find him.” Harry said, making Eggsy exhale sharply. He gave Eggsy a look that threatened to melt his face off, as if his words hadn’t already lit a fire beneath his skin. “But is this false advertising again, or are you prepared to follow through?”

Eggsy kissed strangers a lot. At parties. With people his age. Usually after a few drinks. He was used to that. 

The idea of kissing a strange attractive older man in a fancy suit and _holy shit that watch must be worth a shitload_? Fuck yeah, he hadn’t been laid in weeks, and sneaking about for a little questionable behaviour was just what he need, especially after all this stress. Ryan met girls online all the time. Eggsy suddenly understood the thrill.

Not to mention he wanted to prove he wasn’t entirely a prick that made empty promises.

“…Where?” he asked as he eyed Harry’s mouth, nodding his head suggestively, tonguing his bottom lip.

Harry opened his mouth, then looked over Eggsy’s face. 

“How old are you?”

“Old enough.”

“No, I need to know. I can’t flush my life and morals away for a kiss.”

Eggsy snorted, hunching his neck against the wind. Harry didn’t seem affected at all. 

“Would you really be flushing it all away if it’s _just_ a kiss? S’not like it’s full on filthy sex.”

Harry smiled wirily. “You’ve never seen me kiss.”

Eggsy laughed, his crotch becoming as hot as his face. He scoped Harry out openly, admiring the wide set of his shoulders, the proper stance of his posture and haughty but insanely intriguing expression on his handsome face. 

“So, what, you gonna ruin my twenty-three year old innocence with a simple kiss? You that good?”

Harry smiled a little wider, then leaned over as though the wind would sweep away his words.

“No. I’ll ruin it with a dozen. If you’re interested.”

Eggsy leaned back. Not to escape, but in awed surrender. He’d never been hit on by an old guy that knew how to hit on him properly. There was a very fine line between flattering and confidence, and insulting and intrusive.

Harry Hart didn’t strike him at all as insulting and intrusive, even with his ridiculous confidence in his flattery.

“...But I don’t _have_ to?”

Harry stepped away. “Of course not. We can part ways now and that’s that.”

Fuck. 

He had to be a mind-reader. Or he really did know how to handle his flirting. Older men had all the experience, didn’t they? _Fuck_ , Eggsy needed to raise the bar next time he went searching for a romp, how was this a new low? He might’ve just struck gold. 

“Where do you wanna do this?”

Harry blinked, bent to pick up JB’s cage, and placed it just around the corner five steps away, off the main road and between buildings. 

“Here is a nice spot.”

Eggsy looked behind Harry down the deserted alley, then to the side where the pub sat, beginning to bustle. He tentatively followed Harry into the small empty road, stomach fluttering at the oh-so-very indecent setting. 

“ _Right here_?”

“Well, if we go to either of our homes that would be a bit personal, wouldn’t it? One of us might feel obligated to do more than innocence-stealing kisses if we’re in a room alone and unmonitored.”

“I ain’t a kid.” Eggsy said irritably, but nodded reluctantly. “But yeah, prolly safer. I can’t just be following strange men home, can I?”

“…”

“…Can I?”

Harry chuckled after tormenting Eggsy for a moment longer, more handsome than should be legal when he smiled. He took his glasses off and put them away.

“No. I would advise against that. A handsome young lad like yourself might just find himself in a pickle.”

“Or the other way around. ...Which could end up being the same thing…” Eggsy sighed, cheeks pink, and rolled his eyes, throwing his arms out. “All right then, are you—”

Harry swallowed the rest, grabbing Eggsy by the back of the neck and plastered his mouth over his so fast that Eggsy made the most indignant noise he ever had. He stumbled, blindly falling back into the cold brick as Harry swarmed him, mouth hot and wet.

It lasted a few short one-sided seconds before Harry broke the kiss, the sound slick and curling straight around Eggsy’s plumping cock like a glove.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked softly, touching his nose to Eggsy’s as Eggsy panted in shocked.

Eggsy went squint trying to look at him, his vision clouding anyway as they breathed the same air. His lips were wet and cold, but his body was red hot, blushing down to his belly as he clawed at the wall behind them.

“Eggsy.”

“Y-yes, yes, fuck.”

Clearly he wasn’t the only one that hadn’t gotten laid for a while. It could be twenty years for Mr. Hart, who the fuck knew.

Only it couldn’t have been, not with the way Harry held his neck, urging his head up and to the side as he slotted their mouths together again like he did it for a living, taking every possible breath away that Eggsy fought for to stay afloat. 

Eggsy opened his mouth to receive the man’s tongue, groaning loudly as finally his limbs responded and he threw an arm around Harry’s neck, twisting the other hand in the front of Harry’s jacket. He yanked, pulling Harry against him so all he could feel was the cold of the wall to his back, tiny jaggered edges catching on his jacket, and the warmth of this eager mature man to his front. 

Harry obliged, crowding him into the wall like they knew each other. His one hand protected Eggsy’s head from the brick, his fingers splayed across the back of Eggsy’s head while the other disappeared into Eggsy’s jacket and wrapped around his back, fingers easily finding their way behind his shirt. 

Harry’s fingers were long and hard, leaving little bolts of electricity in their path as he pressed them into Eggsy’s flesh like a starved man offered a buffet. It made Eggsy hiss and arch forward into Harry’s body, winding his tongue around Harry’s as they kissed loudly, sure to disturb anyone within hearing range.

Harry dropped his wandering hand to abruptly lift Eggsy’s leg and hook it around his waist. When it was secure he reached back to grab a handful of Eggsy’s arse, and lewdly bumped their bodies together with a low hum.

“Geez— _fuck_!” Eggsy cried, cock aching to the point he was sure Harry could actually feel it, pressed up as close as he was. 

He saw stars as their arousals clashed, their shaking bodies crowded and heaving where anyone could see them, see Harry hunched over him, hiding him from the wind and their eyes. He couldn’t tell what cologne Harry was wearing but it made his mouth water, invading his senses and threatening to all but drug him as he made the most embarrassing sounds while Harry thrust against him again.

“Are you still sure?”

No, Eggsy wanted to go back to his man’s house and get fucked until he couldn’t walk. 

“Where d’you—where d’you live?” 

Harry kissed him chastely, teasingly, giving his arse a squeeze as he rolled into him agonisingly slow. “I asked first.”

“No, I—”

“Answer me.”

“Yes! Yes, fuck, yes I’m sure!”

“There’s a good boy.”

Eggsy whimpered helplessly. His hands were shaking, his chest was heaving, his eyes were darting and he was sure he’d fall if Harry didn’t have such a strong hold on him. He bit his lip and ground forward, rubbing his straining bulge into Harry’s to feel a fresh burst of pleasure shoot from his cock throughout his body. It was far too intoxicating to be normal.

But to his defence, he’d never had a man like this interested in him before.

“Be quiet now.” Harry ordered, amused, right before nosing down Eggsy’s jaw and nipping a piece of flesh between his teeth.

“OH _shit_ —!” The words slipped out anyway, loud and echoing as Harry suckled at his neck in broad day light, out in public, crammed between two blocks. Eggsy thought he could hear cars and footsteps, maybe conversations, or they were just in his head, he couldn’t tell anymore, there was cotton in his head and lava in his veins.

It was the least likely spot Eggsy expected a man like Harry would dare do something like _this_ , in some piss saturated and alley cat hovel. Didn’t he take his partners to fancy beds lined with drapes, or over his inherited mahogany desk, or on a plush single-seater arm chair, holding her (or his) legs up, bending them in half? Was this bastard _literally_ a filthy old man? And why the _fuck_ did it make Eggsy want to sink to his knees and suck his cock?

Harry inhaled deeply, obscenely, as he bit the skin he was sucking on, his tongue wriggling like an eel. It was warm and wet and just too fucking much in short notice—he was giving Eggsy a fucking love-bite.

Eggsy grunted, body trembling, and wound a hand in Harry’s ridiculously kempt hair, keeping him right there as Eggsy exposed as much of his neck as he could to receive it. 

It sounded almost like they were attacking each other, and Eggsy wondered wildly how he got here—not that he was complaining in the least. It wasn’t the first love-bite he’d received, but it was certainly not like all the others. He’d received and given others with a cocky grin, a wag of his brow and a purse of his lips, comfortably poised. But here, he couldn’t control the pathetic needy sounds coming out of his mouth, responding like a virgin as he let this strange man suck a hickey onto his throat like he bloody well _owned him_. And he was just letting him, rutting forward to keep the pace of their hips going, going going going towards a sharp climax.

The hand behind his head slipped a little to squeeze around the base of his neck, electing from him a violent shudder as Harry finally stopped and lifted away with a loud wet sound. He turned Eggsy’s neck just a bit more to admire the mark he made, the area thrumming and hot and standing out in the cool breeze.

“You’re very receptive.”

“Hhunggh.”

“Thank you for the kiss.”

Eggsy’s world swirled. He grabbed onto Harry’s collar the moment he tried to pull away.

“Whoa, w-wait, no fuck, wait—” Eggsy tightened his grip everywhere as much as he could, yanking Harry close enough to head-butt him, “You can’t just leave now—”

“Eggsy. Let go of my hair.”

“I—”

“ _Right now_.” He voice was like ice, any harder and it would be steel.

Eggsy released him like it burnt. Maybe it did, since when did he obediently take orders?

“Now, my jacket, if you may.”

Eggsy struggled to untangle his fingers, glancing at the creased material for a worried moment, and remained still as Harry looked at him with dark eyes. He had no place to go, he’d allowed himself into a nice little corner that Harry controlled. Eggsy was either a biggest idiot, or the horniest idiot—both, probably.

“Thank you.” Harry said with a smile, something so insufferable about it that the fear of having bagged a psycho for himself diminished enough for Eggsy to put his hands on Harry’s shoulders and push him back a little. Just a little, Eggsy’s leg still around his waist, and narrowed his eyes at him.

“You’re a fuckin’ tease.”

Harry chuckled, suddenly all charm and innocence. 

“Gosh. Pardon me for not just ravaging you out here without actual consent.”

“Yeah, well, I would’a stopped you if I had a problem with that.”

“Dear Lord, just who gave you sex education? You can’t have expected me to just _know_ you’d stop me.”

“I had balls enough to follow you here. I think that says it all.”

“For you perhaps.”

Eggsy raised his brows, genuinely surprised. By this point no other man would’ve just stopped to discuss it. There would be pants and belts around ankles and hastily rolled on condoms. Shit, he didn’t have any condoms.

“Is this you asking for more permission?” he asked.

“I was going to leave, actually.”

“ _Seriously_?”

Harry frowned, then bumped his nose to Eggsy’s.

“Do you want me to stay?”

He didn’t want him to _go_ , but he shouldn’t want him to stay either. They just met. They were in public. They were years apart. 

It just made Eggsy want it more.

“I want you to keep tongue fucking me, that’s what.”

Harry groaned softly, making his way back against Eggsy’s throat. “You’ve a filthy mouth.”

Eggsy swallowed loudly, eyes fluttering as Harry dipped out his tongue and pressed against his thumping pulse. 

“So do you, Mr. Hart.”

Harry tongued at his pulse, dropping his hand from Eggsy’s neck to cup the other side of his arse, and gave it a good squeeze.

“I take it you’re onboard for more, then?”

“You really are that good.” Eggsy said, unabashed. Harry’s confidence was as desirable as a popsicle in a heat wave. 

Harry chuckled low into his ear, making Eggsy shiver, and then whispered: “ _Can I make you cum_?”

“Good _fuck_ —”

“Let me fuck you against this wall.” Harry rubbed his face against Eggsy’s, his facing the road whilst Eggsy’s was bared to the empty alley way. Eggsy didn’t even want to know if anyone had spotted them, if Harry had noticed anyone, because he knew now he was not leaving this spot until he came in his pants like the kid he was starting to feel like.

“I think I’ll cry if you don’t.” He grunted honestly, and rolled his hips forward, squeezing his leg as his groin clenched. Harry rewarded him by returning it, his graceful lithe form rolling up from his hips to his shoulders, a beautiful parody of what it might be like to fuck this man.

Harry shifted, slotting a leg firmly between Eggsy’s legs, and adjusted the one on his hips again before running it slowly, intricately, back up Eggsy’s body like a caress.

Despite the layers of clothing Eggsy felt it like he was naked, his nerves and imagination running wild. He moaned and rolled his hips some more, delighted when he saw Harry’s eyes darken from their playful demeanour into something more direct. Harry took aim with it by curling his hand around Eggsy’s jaw, and with lick to his own bottom lip dipped his thumb between the plush wetness of Eggsy’s mouth.

“Be a good boy and suck on this.”

If it was still cold Eggsy couldn’t tell; he was on fire. He welcomed the strangers thumb with an immediate strong and fierce suction, letting him know exactly how good he’d have it if this was a blow job, letting everyone know how wanton he was. Their eyes locked and Eggsy’s hips stuttered, the pace picked up by Harry who was literally fucking him into the wall now, no doubt about it. Someone was probably already calling the police, thinking they stumbled drunk out of the pub. He couldn’t see anything but Harry, he didn’t care enough to look away, the thrill of being seen was wretched and debauched and delicious. 

“Such a pretty, filthy little mouth.” Harry breathed, leaning in to breathe heavily against Eggsy’s mouth, his fingers digging into the bone of Eggsy’s jaw. “God, you must be a sight on your knees.”

Yes he was, Eggsy knew he was, and he allowed himself to be turned on by the fact, his own confidence revelling in the company of Harry’s. He parted his lips and licked around Harry’s thumb, coaxing the older man into a difficult, filthy kiss that made it twice as difficult to breathe. He ended up with both Harry’s thumb and tongue in his mouth, and the next thing made him cum on the spot.

“ _What I wouldn’t give to fuck you in both ends at once..._ ”

His orgasm was painful. Eggsy had to clench his eyes shut as his senses spun out of control, knocking his head back into the wall while knocking his body forward into Harry’s obscene rutting. To keep from biting or shouting he focused all his might on sucking the very atoms out of Harry’s thumb, but Harry didn’t seem to mind, forcing it deeper into his mouth as if compensating for what he wished were happening. Eggsy wished it too, and bobbed his head a little as an afterthought as he ground his spurting cock against Harry.

There was a growl, and suddenly Harry was biting his love-bite, ripping his thumb from his mouth to grab at his waist and use it to move Eggsy’s body against his. Eggsy struggled for balance, shoulders against the wall whilst his body was out and glued to Harry’s. He cracked open his eyes and looked up at the sky, seeing nothing as Harry thrust against him, _used_ him, as he nipped and sucked and _fucked_ Eggsy like he was his own property. 

“Cum in me...” Eggsy breathed, dazed, but it was enough to send Harry crashing as well.

Harry kissed him as he did. He didn’t give Eggsy a moment of warning before capturing his swollen lips and sliding his tongue into his mouth. He didn’t take no for an answer, not that Eggsy gave a no, and bobbed his head with clear intention of tongue-fucking Eggsy’s mouth in motion to every last thrust he had in him.

When Harry finally stopped moving, breathing heavily, Eggsy was left shaking, his very core rattled and displaced and yet his cock was already twitching for more. Someone whistled, maybe close, maybe far off, Eggsy couldn’t tell with his blood rushing, and he spared a moment to hope it wasn’t some older neighbour he knew that would scold him, or rush off to tattle-tale.

Harry didn’t take too long to recover. He broke their frozen kiss slowly, tenderly, as if they had been making love in their honeymoon bed, and carefully unhooked Eggsy’s leg from his waist.

Eggsy moved to do the rest, slumping back against the wall as they separated.

Harry was surprisingly shaky as he rested a hand on the wall to catch his breath. Eggsy would’ve sunk to his arse, but the last thing he wanted to do now was chase away the opportunity for the best fuck buddy in the history of fuck buddies.

“All right there?” Harry asked.

Eggsy laughed weakly. “Yeah, bruv, I’m fine... You?”

“I’m splendid.”

Eggsy laughed again, repeating the word _splendid_ under his breath. 

“That was very nice, thank you.” Harry said as he straightened up, finally setting his clothes and hair straight. Eggsy reckoned he should do the same, but he couldn’t move from wall, he was fucked out like never before, and he still had all his clothes on.

“You do that often?” Eggsy asked.

“Do you?”

“Point taken.”

Harry ended up straightening his clothes for him, confusingly affectionate for the moment. 

“Will you make it home all right?”

“I think I’ll make it to Hell all right, but yeah. I’m good. Real good.”

“Good boy.”

Eggsy flushed red again. The world was slowing coming back into focus, into reality. The sky was darker, the streets were a little busier, and the cars a little louder. They’d just avoided the home-time rush hour. He doubted as many people missed them.

Harry smirked, and touched his neck.

“Looks like JB isn’t the only one with a collar now.”

“Motherfucker, fucking...” 

“You have my number, if you’re ever interested again. Don’t you?”

Eggsy nodded as if mentally coerced, the phantom feeling of Harry’s thumb rising on his tongue as he swallowed. 

Harrry caressed the mark he made with a deep hum and careful fingers, and gave Eggsy a parting pat to the cheek before removing himself entirely, and walked off.

Eggsy was about to slump to his arse as promised when Harry called back to him. 

“By the way, Eggsy. JB is a pug.”

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote like 50 000+ words on Matters of the Hart with no kind of smutty stuff, that has to be a huge first. All the UST in both the characters and myself poured out here, even with the scene in the latest chapter. I don’t even know why it’s more frottage, Harry calls the shots, I dunno. I wrote this in one sitting, sorry for any inconsistencies I was just so unnff


End file.
